Un Hyuga en la guerra
by Norami
Summary: Así que aquí estoy, intentando olvidar mis preocupaciones. Normalmente no soy de los que dan muchas vueltas a algún asunto pero… -Neji's POV-


DAFUQ DID I JUST WRITE

En serio, no sé qué chingados escribí. Sólo… salió… así… y lo empecé la mitad ayer y ahora lo terminé por lo que si… no tiene congruencia o el final parece raro, ya saben por qué es.

Y si está así ¿por qué lo publico? …. Porque se me da la gana e_e

xD bueno pues ya se la saben, correcciones omitidas por falta de tiempo, primera redacción, narración marciana, etc, etc~

Ah sí, los personajes no me pertenecen lol

*Neji's POV y un poquito de OOC

Lo sé… el título es un asco pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió…

Espero no se asqueen con lo siguiente 8D

**Un Hyuga en la guerra**

Así que aquí estoy, intentando olvidar mis preocupaciones. Normalmente no soy de los que dan muchas vueltas a algún asunto pero…

Suspiré. Me era casi imposible concentrarme, intentaba recordarme el por qué estaba ahí en ese momento pero no funcionaba del todo. Nada era más importante que lograr aquel objetivo, pero desde hace un par de horas me siento mal, y no creo que sea sólo por la falta de sueño por lo que esté distraído. Hinata está allá afuera, haciendo guardia al igual que yo. Se esfuerza al máximo, aunque tiene por qué, tiene una gran motivación.

No me malinterpreten, estoy orgulloso, realmente orgulloso de ella. Pero ahora no sólo eso, estoy preocupado, sé que hace su mayor esfuerzo y que está rodeado de ninjas poderosos y conocidos pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy intranquilo, hace más de 3 horas que la mandaron al extremo opuesto del que estábamos juntos.

Pero confío en que estará bien, sólo 2 horas más y seremos relevados. Deseo que pase, no quiero que esté tan expuesta al peligro, esto es una guerra. Aunque pienso y trato de convencerme de que ha cambiado y de que se ha vuelto muy fuerte no sólo físicamente, no puedo dejar de verla como la chica frágil que una vez casi estuve a punto de matar.

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, pero no puedo rendirme, no ahora. Soy un jounnin, soy un ninja de konoha, de la alianza ninja… no puedo permitirme flaquear.

No puedo soportar usar más el Byakugan y creo que ya no estoy de pie. He peleado toda la tarde con clones blancos de un ser llamado Zetsu.

-Hey, Neji, ¿cómo te encuentras? oye… despierta

Una lengua húmeda y áspera me lamió la mejilla. Entre abrí los ojos y noté que Kiba estaba sosteniéndome de la nuca y un costado, intentaba levantarme.

-Kiba… estoy bien. – mentí intentando ponerme de pie, pero volví a caer. Mal momento.

-Claro que no estás bien, ve con la división médica y descansa, lo necesitas. – Me ayudo a levantarme. Que molesto, acabo de decirle que estoy bien y…

-Neji, te ves algo pálido, y…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, déjame en paz.

-… Y cada que me hablas volteas a ver a Akamaru.

Me sentí apenado con tal afirmación. Disimuladamente volteé mi rostro hacia el otro extremo de mi campo visual donde otra forma borrosa en movimiento se veía, seguro que ese era Kiba.

Guardé silencio y esperé. No quería irme de ahí, quizás mi cuerpo estuviera cansado pero por nada del mundo quería dejar al descubierto aquella parte del perímetro.

-Neji, en serio, deberías descansar, hay mucho ninjas sensoriales aquí, descansa un poco.

Él no entendía, no sólo era esta situación, sino que también me frustraba saber que si llegaba a haber peligro no podría ser útil en la batalla, pero peor aún, qué tal si por la parte por donde Hinata…

-Hey, Neji, ¿Me estás escuchando?

"Puedo hacerlo, Neji-nisan"

Abrí grande los ojos recordando las palabras de Hinata-sama. Enseguida un alboroto comenzó a oírse en el campamento. Kiba y yo nos miramos confundidos y antes de que pudiera intentar ponerme de pie llegó Shino.

-Han dicho que han visto a Naruto, está derrotando a todos los clones de Zetsu que tiene en frente y al parecer sus clones están brindando apoyo a cada una de las divisiones.

A lo demás no presté atención, sólo a otra parte en la que mencionaba que uno de esos clones de Uzumaki habían entrado en acción del lado del perímetro de Hinata. Celos y alivio se entremezclaron en mi cansado ser. Me tumbé en el suelo de nuevo y cerré los ojos agotado y un poco más relajado. Me sentí tonto por ello, pero no pude evitarlo. Seguro ella estaría feliz de ver a Naruto ahí, aunque se suponía que él debería estar escondido… bueno, de todos modos este tipo siempre había sido un problema. Aunque esta vez me sentía agradecido. Sabía que su personalidad no lo dejaría irse de ahí sin dejar el área limpia de enemigos. Eso aseguraba la integridad de Hinata-sama.

Un gran suspiro salió de mi boca. Creo que Kiba y Shino aún se encontraban a uno o dos metros de mí platicando. Pero eso no importaba. Tragando el orgullo que me hacía sentir como un completo inútil sonreí apenas. Ese loco rubio me había salvado el día. Además había, seguramente, alegrado el de mi prima. Con tranquilidad podría descansar un par de horas, después de ello me levantaría y me apresuraría para encontrarme con ella, el último informe de la base indicaba que la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa, y Naruto tomando lugar ahora, seguro que en un poco de tiempo las cosas se pondrían peor.

Y esta vez no la dejaría sola. La protegería tal como mi deber me lo dicta, mi deber como descendiente de una rama de la familia principal, y como primo intranquilo.

-Neji, creo que deberías dormir un poco.

Casi reí, pero justo después de escuchar eso, ya había caído completamente dormido.


End file.
